


tfw of the galar top 3 only one of them is actually a top

by pwej



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22224190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pwej/pseuds/pwej
Summary: Raihan knows how good he’s got it with his relationship, and he’s determined to make sure that Piers understands that he is part of the good.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Comments: 12
Kudos: 176





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> that other feel when you can't trust yourself to finish fic if you don't post what you've already written as the build up to porn as a first chapter lol  
> shout out to my honeys the kbnz lesbians and bröther hope i can get the second part of this out soon to keep you well fed

It all starts with them getting food together in Wyndon after a league meeting about the coming Challenger Season.

It was a rare opportunity to have them all in one space with a relative amount of free time, between Leon’s schedule as the champion and Piers and Raihan’s gym leader duties it wasn’t often that they ( _Leon_ ) had an overlap that left them the opportunity to do ‘boyfriend things’, and Raihan was determined to make good use of it - he had devised a whole date plan that involved ample photo opportunities for his Rotogram, as well as ways to dote on and lovingly tease his boyfriends.

Raihan had sat through the meeting actively willing his leg not to bounce in eagerness - while he listened intently and took his job seriously, he still couldn’t help but want to be done with all this so he could have Piers and Leon to himself as soon as possible. Practically rushing them out the door the second the meeting was over so that his plans could be put into motion immediately.

The _to himself_ part came with a major flaw however, seeing as the moment they arrived at their lunch destination - a new cafe that had popped up in the city and was getting rave reviews online, with dishes themed around the Champion League itself - the mere sight of them had drawn a swarm of people asking for pictures and autographs.

Both Raihan and Leon had flashed their signature smiles, taking the development as it came with grace - it was only natural for public figures to get publicity after all, and if Raihan’s being honest with himself he does love a good bit of attention.

He went through the motions as usual, taking selfies and giving hugs on request. It’s only when he goes to take a selfie on his own rotom phone that he notices the distribution of the crowd. It makes sense to him that the majority are focused on Leon, but he’s surprised to see how little amount of people want something from Piers - the ones who do come up to him are just as enthusiastic as those who approach Raihan or Leon, and Piers greets them with an almost fondness that Raihan only really sees when he’s around Team Yell or zigzagoon, but the number is far less than Raihan feels it should be.

Raihan continues on with his intent to take a selfie, deciding to call out to Piers in a bid to have him be more included in a space that should’ve been made for him, “Smile for the camera mate!”

Piers gives a brief awkward wave in response rather than one of his (adorable) smiles, obviously not really comfortable around a crowd with this kind of attention once his own fans have left, and keeps himself off to the side. The sight strikes a chord in Raihan, something about seeing his boyfriend alone while he, and especially Leon, gets showered with praise feeling distinctly wrong.

Raihan was aware of how popular Leon was - how could he not be, Leon is the _undefeated champion_ , with his plethora of sponsors and fan accounts (mostly centred on his ass and pecs because _damn_ ), the man could barely take a step outside without someone recognising him and fawning over him. Raihan was also distinctly aware of his own popularity, being the one to run his own social media and, while less than Leon, still getting a substantial amount of brand deal prospects in from the Chairman. However, Piers apparently did not receive that kind of treatment, his name seemingly uttered in passing rather than households.

It should be a criminal offence, in Raihan’s opinion, that his other boyfriend is so underrated; that so many would overlook his passion and skill simply because he lacks ‘spectacle’ for not dynamaxing - which is bullshit, his gym is a _concert_ for fucks sake, the man is nothing but spectacle with his intensity and the intimate space of the crowd screaming for more. Just because he’s more reserved (and humble) than his boyfriends, people somehow have lost sight of the fact that he is Raihan’s other driving force for success - every time Raihan battles him he feels the thrill of a close match, more so when he finds himself being pushed into proverbial corners by Piers' _regular-sized_ obstagoon. 

He’s also sexy as hell, again in Raihan’s (correct) opinion, both when dominating a battle and being beaten - Raihan comes to see every challenger face him, smug in the knowledge that regardless of the match outcome Piers will be left sweaty and on his knees by the end of the day.

The thought of his boyfriend alone should be one to put him in a good mood, but he can’t quite get past the almost shuttered look on Piers’ face as he just stands waiting for the crowds to disperse away from his dates. Piers is so many things worthy of praise, from his looks to his career both as a gym leader and as a musician, to his dedication to his sister, his town and _his_ _boyfriends_ , Raihan could probably hold a lecture on the things he likes about Piers and not have to stall for time once. 

The problem here comes with the fact that not only does Galar as a whole not talk about these things enough, Piers himself doesn’t even see these traits, and can only accept compliments when they pertain to his lyricism and melodies - even compliments about his stage presence result in flustered denial; though that may also be due to the fact that Raihan repeatedly uses the words ‘sexy’ and ‘hot as fuck’ when describing him, but the man’s just telling the truth. 

For as much as Raihan is perceived as laidback and somewhat self-absorbed outside of battle, he is extremely aware of everything that goes on around him, and takes a lot of pleasure in watching his boyfriends in their respective elements - and he isn’t afraid to share this either, even though they’re not _strictly_ public with their dynamic yet, his Rotogram feed featuring multiple posts of him showing off something Piers or Leon had done. 

It makes seeing Piers like this that much worse, the stark contrast between the musician he knows and the gym leader before him apparent. Where on stage he’s confident and commanding, among Raihan and Leon in situations like this he shrinks back into himself - the two people who probably know him best and most intimately end up playing into his insecurity in his position as the 7th gym leader, and further in their relationship as a whole.

It had been difficult when their relationship was first developing dealing with how the public treated them all - where there were threads upon threads on the internet discussing the intimacies, intricacies and speculation of Raihan and Leon as a couple, Piers rarely made any appearance. It was not difficult to find people talking about how Raihan could only have eyes for Leon, or how they were meant for each other, going so far as to emphasise how he and Piers were _just good friends_ (or, even worse, how Piers could only be just a fuckbuddy to Raihan) whenever someone chose to question that aspect of Raihan’s life.

It was one of the many discussions they had to have when making sure they were all on the same page about how things would work, and one that needs revisiting every now and then to make sure Piers understands that he’s not just a third wheel to the champion and dragon leader, that he does in fact belong with them and can find love with and _from_ them.

That isn’t to say that things have been difficult or even rocky since everything began, they each push each other to do and be better while offering support in their own ways, and they’re all adult enough to communicate any wants or issues they might have without things going tits up. It felt completely natural to Raihan more than anything, his rivalry and flirtatious nature with both men setting up a trajectory that just wouldn’t make any sense other than to end where it has.

Even through the few arguments or misunderstandings they’ve had with one another, it’s still felt remarkably easy to be with them. There’s no expectations of performative personalities or questionable intentions with social standing, they meet each other as equals and only care to know authenticity in each other.

Raihan knows how good he’s got it with his relationship, and he’s determined to make sure that Piers understands that _he_ is part of the good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what if we kissed in chapter 2 😳  
> also thank you for all the kudos so far!! it's been a long time since i've felt the motivation to write for fandom so this is really nice blows you all kisses

Raihan has to wait until the evening to have the opportunity to focus on Piers like he wants. 

He’d waited until he was alone with Leon earlier in the day to talk about what he’d seen during the fan fiasco and what he wanted to do - Leon had agreed immediately, of course, though it had taken some convincing and talking him down to stop him from rushing the process. Leon’s single-minded focus was applied to all aspects of his life, and while it could make him come across as a little dense or unaware at times, he would more than make up for it with his full attention and care later on. He always throws himself into everything he does with determination for success and for everyone to have ‘a champion time’, it would only make sense for him to want to fix what could be a problem as soon as he becomes aware of it, especially where his boyfriends are concerned.

Both of them had eventually decided to talk to Piers about any issues or insecurities he may still have _after_ the spoiling, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to get fully comfortable if he knew the night would be centred around him, and also it just generally makes more sense when Piers usually ends up being less guarded once he’s fucked out and affectionate. Sex wouldn’t fix the issue, but it could ease it.

Raihan keeps this in mind the entire day, as does Leon apparently with how he seems to ramp up his schtick of being the perfect gentleman when out on dates; each of them has a different way of handling romance, and Raihan had been delighted to find out Leon was a classic romantic - even more delighted when teasing him about it resulted in Leon sporting a cute little blush. 

Piers doesn’t really notice the extra attention he’s getting from his boyfriends, considering it’s hardly out of the ordinary for them to casually (excessively) compliment him or do little affectionate gestures. If anything Piers tries to willingly ignore it, because of the three of them he gets flustered the easiest _and_ in the most visible ways, something that Raihan loves to exploit and Leon loves to see. 

Despite the earlier events, Raihan’s date plans do end up being a success, he got all the #aesthetic photos he wanted as well as some quality boyfriend time, so he’s even more confident about the success rate of his plans for the evening.

They start with watching a movie together on the sofa, Leon being in charge of getting the food this time - granted a few of his takeaway options had been vetoed before he was given the task, Raihan wanted to set a mood after all. Raihan had given Piers the choice of what to watch too, claiming he wasn’t particularly fussed - which was half true, again the man wanted to _set the mood_.

Once the food had arrived and been subsequently finished, they’d all kind of flopped in a pile, with Raihan leaning back against Leon’s shoulder and Piers positioned between Raihan’s legs with his head on Raihan’s chest. Raihan saw this for the opportunity it was and had slowly worked his hand underneath the back of Piers’ shirt, rubbing light patterns into his pale skin and enjoying the little tremors Piers couldn’t quite suppress.

Raihan hasn’t been paying any attention to the TV in truth, choosing to luxuriate in the warmth of two bodies pressed up against him, indulging in the process of pulling at Piers’ loose strings and watching him slowly start to unravel.

Leon seems relatively oblivious to the fact that Raihan has started with his plan, wrapped up in Piers’ choice of media and snuggling into Raihan’s side like a giant yamper; Raihan has to grin at that, overcome with affection for the man behind him along with his desire for the man sprawled across him.

Raihan reaches a hand back behind him and threads it into Leon’s hair, tugging lightly to get his attention so that he can position his face for a kiss, all the while continuing his lazy teasing motions with Piers. He knows that both of his boyfriends enjoy seeing him be intimate with the other, but still feels a smug sense of satisfaction at the little intake of breath Piers makes as he presses slow sucking kisses onto Leon’s lips.

Raihan decides to up the ante, pressing his full palm to Piers’ back and trailing downwards as he breaks his kiss with Leon with a contented hum. His fingers skirt around the waistband of Piers’ pants and drift lower as he shifts forward to press his nose into Piers’ hair, trailing kisses along his hairline down to his ear before tracing the shell with his tongue.

Piers’ fingers dig and curl into Raihan’s clothing as he squirms, bottom lip no doubt caught between his teeth and he tries to suppress any noises that he might make. He doesn’t have much luck with it though, after Leon, now having clued into the situation, reaches around Raihan to run his thumb over Piers’ lips and tug it free.

While Raihan continues his path down to Piers’ neck, Piers takes the tip of Leon’s thumb into his mouth, giving little litten licks as he makes eye contact with the increasingly flustered man. Leon lets out an undignified noise when Piers starts moving his mouth further down, eyes challenging Leon to look away as he gives a facsimile of a blowjob to the champions digit. 

Raihan pulls back at the sound, grinning wolfishly at the sight of Piers and just _knowing_ Leon is already a mess behind him.

“Fucking tease.” He practically purrs, kissing at the corner of Piers lips as his hands squeeze at Piers’ ass, lips touching close to the base of Leon’s hand - while Piers is his priority tonight he really can’t resist the temptation to fuck with Leon, after all what’s better than one needy boyfriend? Two of course.

“S-so uh, what’s the plan?” Leon definitely knows what the plan is, he’s just trying to push things along while also respecting that he isn’t the one in charge here. Raihan loves this about him, how he gets so impatient but still knows to be good for Raihan to get what he wants instead of just taking it.

Piers, on the other hand, does not have the same reservations; he enjoys pushing buttons when it comes to this, knowing that it’ll either leave him with a desperate Leon or a commanding Raihan; either way really works as far as he’s concerned, though both at the same time is his favourite.

“I’m thinking,” Raihan begins, voice deepened with lust as he replaces Leon’s thumb with a kiss to Piers’ mouth, “that since Piers is so keen, why don't you two fuck ‘n’ I watch, huh?”

Raihan hears Leon swallow audibly behind him as he watches Piers’ pupils dilate. Even though this isn’t the first time they’ve done this arrangement, and despite Leon knowing that this would be happening, his boyfriends are eager enough that it may as well be the first time they’ve heard of this.

He brushes his lips up against Piers’ again, feeling the hot puffs of his breath for a moment before he speaks. “How about you put your mouth to good use instead of playing with Leon, babe?”

Piers practically tackles Raihan with how aggressively he goes into the kiss, hissing when Raihan’s fang-like canines catch on his lip briefly before Raihan soothes it with his tongue. Piers is definitely trying to get a leg up in this, sucking on Raihan’s tongue and running the tip of his own across the roof of Raihan’s mouth to elicit a groan - Raihan’s content to let him think he has the reins for now, there’s plenty of time left in the night for what Raihan wants, and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy when Piers gets pushy.

Raihan feels another set of lips against the back of his neck after a few minutes of pulling sounds out of Piers with his tongue and teeth, followed by a slow grind of Leon’s hips against his lower back as two warm hands find themselves tugging at the hem of his hoodie needily. He can’t help the chuckle that escapes him, it’s far too easy to get Leon riled up and ready to go - it’s equally easy with Piers to be fair, the other man is just better at controlling himself in these situations - and he pulls out of the kiss with a wet smack.

“Both of you are aching for it tonight, ain't ya?” He says leaning back into Leon again, feeling his embarrassed huff as Piers fingers tighten close to the neckline of his hoodie - he doesn’t remember when they got there, getting too invested in how pulling Piers’ bottom lip between his teeth rewarded him with pretty moans. 

“I get it though,” He says as he unashamedly checks out Piers, dragging his hands over the thin man’s hips and skirting close to where his erection tents the fabric, “I love seeing you two make yourselves a mess, just for me.”

He both hears and feels the keen Leon lets out, feeling the vibrations from Leon’s chest through his back as he reclines against him. To his own surprise, Piers also makes a noise at that, emboldening Raihan to put forward one of the final variables in his plan.

“Would you let me film you?” He says, tilting his head back enough to make somewhat difficult eye contact with Leon to take the heat off of Piers a little - he knows his attention is better received in doses to begin with. “For, ah... _personal uses_?” He finishes with a grin, already feeling practically starving with how ready to please his more muscular boyfriend looks.

“Just say wank bank Raihan, we know that’s what you mean.” Piers huffs, trying to divert attention away from the fact he is very red and _very_ _interested_ in the idea - again, not something that they’ve never done before (they’re dating Raihan like what do they expect?), but with how they all have some level of fame it never really loses its kind of erotic illicit charm.

“Sure thing babe,” Raihan gets out through his laughter, “would you lot let me film you so I can jerk off to it when you’re too busy to get dicked? That better?”

Piers snorts and (fondly) insults Raihan under his breath while Leon laughs along, the wind being taken out of their sails a little. It gives them the perfect opportunity to make sure they’re all in for this however, not just making a decision because they’re horny and want to hurry this along as fast as possible.

“I’ll go make sure things are ready.” Leon extricates himself from behind Raihan with a decadent kiss and nuzzle to his shoulder, because he really can’t help but be adorably soft for his boyfriends in every circumstance, taking a short moment to adjust himself before standing.

Raihan gives a surprise swat at Leon’s ass as he leaves, the slap dulled by the fabric of his joggers but still enough to startle a yelp out of him. He throws a half-hearted glare over his shoulder and receives a snicker for his efforts, none of them believing any protest Leon may have made when they’d all been present to watch him come untouched at a well-timed spank from Raihan once. 

He does pause for a moment though when he sees Raihan’s expression, so openly loving and appreciative of him and everything he does. Leon practically flees to stop himself from melting at that; Raihan obviously doesn’t want him to feel left out either - especially because of the three of them Piers and Raihan actually see each other the most, with how close Spikemuth and Hammerlocke are - but Leon really has no complaints about this set up, if anything he’s just intensely aroused. 

“So…” Raihan starts as he turns back to a slightly perplexed Piers, the other man obviously having seen Leon become suddenly flustered without being able to see why, “Now that I have you alone…” He makes sure to comically waggle his eyebrows in fake seduction.

“No.”

“But babe-”

“Fuck no.”

Raihan retaliates in the only way he sees fit: by pulling Piers in close by the waist and making exaggerated kissing noises as he showers him with playful affection.

“Arceus, you’re the fuckin’ worst!” Piers complains, trying to fight off both Raihan’s kisses and his own laughter.

“And you love me~” Raihan pries, voice bordering on singsong.

“Piss off.” Piers replies as deadpan as he can get his voice to be while he’s breathless and grinning, all bite taken out of his words by how little resistance he’s actually putting up to Raihan’s antics.

“That’s harsh babe, I don’t know if my heart can take this cruelty!” Raihan flops back dramatically, clutching one hand over his hoodie roughly where his heart is while the other presses to his forehead like a southern belle.

“Sounds like a you problem.” Piers is almost outright laughing at him now, hands resting on Raihan’s stomach as he sits up over him. The light haloes his hair behind him, and Raihan just has to stare for a moment at how beautiful he is.

“What?” Piers always notices when Raihan is staring at him a little too long, it’s kind of hard not to, and he starts to fiddle with his choker nervously.

“You’re beautiful.” Raihan never really sees the point in withholding his opinions, especially when it comes to complimenting Piers.

“You’re just saying that.” Piers looks away from him, uncertain how to take this turn of conversation or how hot his face suddenly is.

“Nah, I’m not.” He smiles softly, one of the ones he reserves almost specially for when he’s alone with Leon and/or Piers. He places his hands back on Piers’ hips and rubs his thumbs across the little indents left from when Piers shot up like a beanstalk during puberty, reverent with his touches in hopes Piers will understand how honest he’s being. Meeting Piers’ eyes again gives him pause however, his face looking too doubtful for just words to work right now. He slides on an easy grin to and decides to diffuse the situation for now; applying the little patience he has reserved, mostly just for these moments, “Just like you’re not saying ‘I love you’~”

“Fine!” Piers folds, choosing to take the out, face red and eyes not really able to meet Raihan’s, “I love you.”

“And I love you.” Raihan returns, pressing a soft kiss to Piers’ forehead before resting his own against it, letting them breathe each other in and just sit in that moment together. He is, however, still aware of how Piers is shifting his hips slightly and that Leon is waiting for them, and decides to get the ball rolling again. “Now let’s go get this ass wrecked!”

He ignores Piers’ indignant squawk as he lifts him up off the sofa, cheerfully carrying him to the bedroom as Piers continues to swear.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact the chapters currently say 2 but will probably be 3 with porn coming in whatever ends up being the last chapter (but don't worry once i've gotten this done i have like 5 other things i wanna write w them now lol)


End file.
